The main goals of this application are to translate, adapt and test the reliability and validity of the Alcohol Use Disorder and Associated Disabilities Interview Schedule (AUDADIS) in a community sample of Spanish speaking respondents. The AUDADIS is a highly structured diagnostic instrument designed to be administered by lay interviewers. Diagnoses of substance related and depressive disorders and syndromes are made through computer algorithms which implement criteria based on DSM-III, DSM III-R, ICD-1O and the two options proposed for DSM-IV. The translation and adaptation of the instrument for use in Hispanic populations will provide researchers with an invaluable tool for the measurement of alcoholism and its associated disabilities among Hispanics in the US and Puerto Rico. A cross-cultural adaptation model which takes into account multiple linguistic and socio-cultural factors, will be used for the translation and adaptation of the AUDADIS. The reliability of the instrument is tested in two independent administrations of the same subject within a maximum of a two week period. In the second interview, the lay interviewer administers the AUDADIS and is observed by a resident psychiatrist who at the same time codes the AUDADIS. At the end of the interview the psychiatrist is free to probe in order to arrive at a DSM III-R and DSM-IV Best Estimate diagnosis (BED). The BED is provided by two separate psychiatric residents who have access to' multiple sources of information. The procedural validity of the instrument is examined by comparing the lay administration of the same with the psychiatric administration after further probing. The diagnostic validity is examined comparing the computer generated diagnosis of the lay administration with the BED.